Showdown
by Shoutmaster121
Summary: a bet was made, but it needs to be fulfilled


this is just a fanfiction i dont own the characters or the songs in this story.

Three years and a day ago

[so I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight] a young monk sang as he started dancing around while doing chores. Ignoring all the shouts and screams of his name. A mop flew through the air and hit the ear plug in his right ear. "Hey who stopped the tunes he said before looking at his four teammates. "Rai why would you stop the tunes my man." said the newcomer of the temple. "Koz you are an idiot, we are exposed to be doing chores before Fung gets back and if we don't finish we get double tomorrow.", he turned to the other three shaking their heads. "Whatever man, I have to use the bathroom I'll be back." Koz said before walking out the training room, he looked back to see Raimundo and Kimiko flirt opening and laughing unaware of their feelings towards each other. ' I wonder' he thought to himself. As he walked towards the bathroom he eyes a small green dragon writing in a book. "Hey Dojo what ya doing" Koz said while sneaking behind Dojo and reading what he was writing. The dragon screamed and almost throw up. "Koz never sneak up on me. You could give a dragon a heart attack. And anyway you want in on a bet?" the dragon looked at the young monk in training. "What kind of bet?" the young monk said with a devilish grin revealing across his face. "Well we and a few enemies of ours made a bet years ago if Raimundo and Kimiko would reveal their feelings towards each other and it never happened so the pot got bigger and bigger heck Hannibal bet his moby Morpher in on the bet saying in five years they don't reveal their feelings they will never would, so now everyone is piling in on the bet with each of their own secrets or wu. So you want to join in?" a laugh came from Koz's mouth as he nodded his head, "I bet my life and forever servitude that if they get together in 3 years and a day.", the dragon looked surprised. "Easy now don't sign your soul away now." as the monk kept pushing the dragon until he sighed and added it to the sheet.

Master fung arrived after two hours of hard work as Koz was daydreaming. "Young monks you will all need extra work tomorrow as I see one of you is sleeping." the other monks looked at Koz as he yawned and got up. "I will be leaving the temple as i have my own goals I need to set in motion, I am sorry for the inconvenience." Koz said before walking to the bedrooms and got his stuff already packed. "Dude why are you leaving, what about the all night game sessions?" Raimundo said before getting glares from master Fung and Kimiko. "What?" he said before ignoring the glares. "Sorry something else came to mind," Koz said before laughing. "Well I gotta go, Hey Dojo can you drop me off at my place." he said before waving his friends goodbye.

Three years and a day later

"Everyone, this is not a drill. Wu level 10 is in effect" the dragon yelled out as he woken up the sleepy monks. "What all the hubjub we never had a wu level 10." the cowboy said before seeing the scroll has begun glowing red. "The wu is called the knights kiss, it allows the user to gain complete control over every living creature within five thousand miles." as the dragon said that the whole team faces became dark and grimmy. "No quick one liners guys we have to find this wu immediately." the dragon of wind said before walking towards his bedchamber and started to get dressed as the others rushed to do the same. As the young monks rushed to fly on the dragon he started to look at his notebook. "Dojo there's no time. " Raimundo said as he looked at the dragon. "Guess Koz will lose his bet today." Dojo said before the look of Omi and Clays eyes grew dark. Kimiko and Raimundo didn't notice their eyes or expressions. "Guess he should of stayed then" they both said in unison. The dragon flew off into the rainforest where they sensed the presence of evil and something else. They found the wu that looked like a knights shield. Before they could grab it they saw five beings approach them"Chase young, Wuya, Jack spicer, and who is this new hooded guy?". "He is my new servant he joined yesterday, he is a master of death and chaos." Jack said before pressing a button on his armband. "Jack bots attack." he yelled before twenty robots appeared and attack the young monks. The young monks manage to defeat the bots before Kimiko and the hooded male ran towards the wu before they both touched it and it started to glow. "Miss i challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown, the showdown is a three round singing contest the first two is solo but the final round is duos, I'll pick your partner and final song and you do the same for me. At the final round there is a special objective to fullfile but we need to get to the final round first. At the final round will be judged by the animals of the forest and our allies". Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Fine, my star Hanabi vs your. Uhm what do you have?" she said before he laughed. "The tongue of saiping". "Ladies first." the male said before they both yelled "Gong Yi Tenpai".

Kimiko started to look around nervously before she sighed and started to sing "natural by Imagine dragons" in a soft and mesmerizing voice.

[ Will you hold the line? When every one of them is giving up or giving in, tell me In this house of mine? Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me Will the stars align? Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it? 'Cause this house of mine stands strong] the whole jungle started to go wild as she continued to sing and Raimundo was in awe as he couldn't look away from her. As her song ended the whole forest started to cheer.

"Nice song, now it's my turn." the hooded man said before using the tongue of saiping to get a couple of monkeys to appear and looking like they were down for a dance.

[ Yeah You are my fire The one desire Believe when I say I want it that way But we are two worlds apart Can't reach to your heart When you say That I want it that way Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a heartache Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a mistake Tell me why I never want to hear you say I want it that way] he sang as he and the monkeys started to dance along with him. The monks and his allies were laughing and shaking their heads. "Where did you find this guy Jack" Raimundo said before rolling on the floor laughing. "He just come to my house yesterday and told me how much of a great assassin he was" Jack said before getting slapped by Wuya. "did you seen his face?". "No he just said he wanted to reveal it at the end of the showdown.". "Who is he then" Wuya hissed. As the song ended he was hyped up. "You gotta get a better song if you want to beat me miss" the man said before moonwalking to his side of the stage. "Fine I will idiot." Kimiko hissed at him.

She walked up to the middle of the stage and took a small glimpse at Raimundo. She sighed to herself ' i have to unleash my emotions, if I want to win this.' she thought to herself.

[ Take my hand I'll teach you to Dance I'll spin you around Won't let you fall down Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet Give it a try It'll be alright The room's hush hush And now is our moment Take it in Feel it all And hold it Eyes on you Eyes on me We're doin' this right 'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us It's all about us And every heart in the room will melt This is a feeling I've never felt but It's all about us]

as kimiko was singing this a tear of happiness was escaping her eyes. Raimundo was speechless and his jaw was open as he stood there as she was pouring her heart and soul out on the stage. Everyone noticed this as they each looked at each other. The two groups except Raimundo walked up to each other. "Are they going to reveal their feelings? " Wuya said. "Whose day is it Dojo?" Wuya asked. "It is a monks day who left the temple three years ago."

As she finished her song she became woosy and needed to sit down as she saw the lot of her friends and enemies where sitting next to each other. Her head turned to Raimundo as they both smiled and blushed at each other.

The man stood in the center stage and started to bounce up and down as he started to sing.

[I gotta feel I gotta feeling, that tonight, that tonight That tonight's gonna be a good, good, good, good, good Good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good Good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good Good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good night I feel it, woohoo I feel it, woohoo]

He ended the song and said "Now it is time for the final round choose who you want me to sing with and i will choose who you sing with." "You will sing with Chase Young" Kimiko said before adding "to the song marry you" the hooded man laughed and nodded his head. "Fine then you shall sing with the Brizzilian boy over there and sing more than friends, the bonus objective I added if you two fill the love meter you will win the contest" everyone's eyes looked at kimiko and Raimundo as both Him and Kimiko went into shock.

"Chase get your butt up here." he said as chase grumbled and agreed to join in.

[It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard We can go No one will know Oh c'mon girl]

as the song was finishing up the hooded man added to the song "Wuya won't you Marry Chase young?" causing Chase to take a swipe at the hooded man as his hood fell off. Clay, dojo and Omi eyes went wide as they looked at their old friend Koz. with a devilish smile "now you two sing with each other." he left the stage to watch the two old friends turn to each other.

Raimundo looked at Kimiko and placed his hand to her cheek before singing.

[It feels like we've been friends forever, yeah And we always see eye to eye The more time we spend together The more I wanna say what's on my mind Take it easy 'Cause it ain't easy to say. I wanna be more than friends I wanna be more than friends I wanna tell everyone you're taken And take your hand until the end I wanna be more than friends]

Kimiko looked up to him as her hand clung to his before kissing his hand.

[At the risk of sounding foolish I don't wanna fool around no more If we're gonna do this then let's do this You can fix my broken heart if it's all yours So take it easy 'Cause it ain't easy to say I wanna be more than friends I wanna be more than friends I wanna tell everyone you're taken And take your hand until the end I wanna be more than friends]

He looked at her with a smile on his face before kissing her cheek. They started to dance with each other while they sang together.

[I'm asking you to be my baby I'm giving you my heart, don't break it I'm crushing and I'm going crazy Either way I know we'll make it Take it easy It ain't easy to say I'll take it easy (I'll take it easy) It ain't easy to say I wanna be more than friends I wanna be more than friends I wanna tell everyone you're taken And take your hand until the end I wanna be more than friends (Friends) I'm asking you to be my baby (Asking you to be my baby) I'm giving you my heart, don't break it (Giving you my heart, don't break it) I'm crushing and I'm going crazy (Hey) Either way I know we'll make it (I know, I know, I know we'll make it)]

As the song ended they looked deeply in their eyes before the locked lips and kissed each other.

"So I'm Guessing I win the bet uhh" Koz said with a sly grin as each of the witnesses saw the beauty of what just happened. "Yeah I Guess it does." Dojo said while looking up at the dirty blood hair of Koz rushed through the wind. "Anyway here is the address I'll be at for the next few months" Koz said before handing Dojo a note. 'Peach creek huh?' Dojo thought before reading the note. Koz disappeared in front of the two groups that were in shock.


End file.
